The Plan for Revenge
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: My take on how the Arclight brothers found out about Dr. Faker's betrayal and became the Vetrix Family.


A/N: Well, here is another Arclight Angst fanfic. I hope everyone enjoys it and no one flames it.

Disclaimer: Shin Yoshida owns Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL and all of the characters therein. Although I would **love** to own the Arclights, but just the brothers. Shin can keep Vetrix for all I care. Sorry, Yukie. (no, I'm not)

...

Christopher Arclight glanced down at his sleeping younger brothers, Thomas and Michael. Tonight was the first night he spent with them in almost three years.

After their father, Byron Arclight, had disappeared, Thomas and Michael had been sent to an orphanage while Chris tried to find their father, or at the very least find out what happened to him.

Christopher had been fifteen years old then, Thomas had been twelve, and Trey had been only ten.

Now, years later, the three brothers were together again. Their father had returned, but he was nowhere near the person he had been before. For starters, his physical form had been warped into that of a child, so he was much younger. He was even younger than Michael!

But for right now, Christopher, now seventeen going on eighteen and already able to pass for an adult, was happy to see his little brothers again. He had missed them so much. Every day he thought of them as he searched for anything that might help him find their father.

"Chris…"

The eldest Arclight looked down to see Thomas glancing up at him tiredly.

"Yes?" Chris asked gently.

"Can we…stay in your room with you tonight?" the younger boy asked. Thomas was now fourteen, soon to be fifteen.

"Of course," Chris answered. He had no problem sharing his room with his brothers. After all, he just got them back.

"We really missed you," murmured Michael as he opened his big, emerald green eyes. He was now twelve years old, but unlike Chris, who looked older than his actual age, and Thomas, who looked his age exactly, Michael did not look twelve; he looked at least nine or ten.

"I missed you too," Christopher said, pulling both of the younger Arclights into a hug. "More than you'll ever know."

It was true. Every day the oldest Arclight brother had though of his brothers, wishing more than anything that he could find them and be with them again.

"I still can't believe that weird mask-wearing kid's Dad," Thomas yawned, rubbing his scarlet eyes sleepily.

"Me neither," Michael chimed in.

"I couldn't either when I first met him," Chris confessed, raking his hand through his silver hair which had long since been freed from the braid the eldest Arclight brother had kept it in before. "But he told me things only our father would have known. And he told me what happened to him…why he's like this now…"

"This is all Dr. Faker's fault," Thomas fumed. "Where does he get off tearing our family apart like that? We have to make him pay!"

Christopher sighed and stroked Thomas' golden bangs.

"You sound just like Father," he said. "But he says we're not to refer to him as that anymore."

"Why not?" Michael asked.

"Because Dr. Faker believes that he's gone and he intends to keep it that way," Christopher explained. "Otherwise his plan for revenge will be ruined."

"I'm all for getting revenge!" Thomas insisted, a fiery look in his red eyes. "I hate that man! I want to help our father make him pay!"

"Well, that's good to hear," came a high-pitched voice.

All three of the Arclight siblings turned to see the mask-wearing man-child who had once been their father. He didn't look at all like he could be anyone's father. He was short, even shorter than Michael, and he wore a metallic crowned mask that revealed one of his eyes and part of his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked.

"I mean, if you want to take part in it, why don't you?" the child snickered. "After all, Faker's betrayal hurt you as much as it did me."

"Before I came to get you both, Father here told me about the perfect way to get revenge on Faker," Christopher informed his siblings. "But it involves us making a few...changes."

"Changes? What kind of changes?" Michael asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"For starters, I am no longer Byron Arclight," answered his childish father.

At first, Michael was confused, as was Thomas, but after about an hour of discussion and some arguing here and there on Thomas' part, the once happy family prepared to put their plan for revenge into action.

The plan began with all four members of the family changing their names. Byron became Vetrix, Christopher would be called Quinton, Thomas would now go by Quattro, and Michael became Trey. This was Faker wouldn't know their true identities.

Though initially unsure, Quinton, Quattro, and Trey were willing to do anything to get revenge on the man who had done so much damage to their family.

And Quinton, who had spent the last few years with none other than the treacherous doctor himself, had a pretty good idea on one way to set the remainder of the plan for revenge into motion…

...

So, how was it? Let me know. And remember: _**DO NOT FLAME.**_


End file.
